


Tease

by supercalifragili



Series: Tease [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam manhandles him to put a pillow under the small of his back, and he returns to grip Zayn's cock. Zayn would like to tell him about fucking stroking <em>did you forget stroking Liam? Simple way for a handjob,</em> but he doesn't because Liam is awful when he gets flippantly mean. Last time he purposely sucked on Zayn's cock and waited until Zayn would say <em>I'm about to come</em> or would look like he was about to come to pull off and make Zayn wish he'd have another boyfriend. In spite of everything, he came so hard that night he thought he could see unicorns and elves skipping on green grass. If that conveys the emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“You’re such a little fucker Liam, I swear” Zayn grits out as Liam laps around his hole, Liam just tightens his hold on Zayn’s thighs and smiles arrogantly for a second

“You just said make me come, you didn’t say fuck me, so” Liam deadpans before returning at his hole, tongue flicking lightly on it. Zayn shudders biting his tongue and the strain in his legs make him wobble a little bit. Liam holds his thighs in place and squeezes to keep them steady and _Liam’s such a fucker_ Zayn can’t believe he feel in love with a wonderful boyfriend but a merciless teaser in bed.

“Liam, if you don’t fuck me-” he threatens moaning on the sheets beneath him, he’s so turned on he’s seeing lights in his eyes for fuck’s sake.

“What?” Liam interrupts, stopping at half a lap of tongue at his hole and Zayn whines loud biting his lips to then tilt his head to glare at a pleased Liam behind him. 

Zayn would scream and yell but Niall and Louis are in the room next to theirs and he wouldn’t like to have a line of moaning noises in the morning following him as he eats his breakfast _Oh-oh-oh Liaaaam ah!_ Louis teased the last time around a spoonful of cereal- Zayn doesn’t want to hear that again, it was traumatic and embarrassing.

“Listen, I’d like for you to fuck me and stop teasing, I’m so hard it hurts”

Liam for all that Zayn sees, laughs openly smacking Zayn’s bum in retaliation and Zayn gasps, that hit of skin to skin sparking flames low in his belly.

“No Zayn,” Liam smirks and Zayn vaults to his back, turning to glare at Liam in front of him, his erection evident and tenting his sweatpants.

It’s a tussle then; Zayn grabs Liam by his hands and tugs him down forcibly, Liam falls easily, startled and heavy on Zayn, his clothes rubbing mercilessly at Zayn’s cock. Zayn tries to take off Liam clothes, Liam is all but weak and Zayn knows that when he wants to, there’s no way Liam would budge. Cursing his tongue, Zayn huffs, obviously Liam would have taken _make me come_ literally and go ahead without fucking him. Zayn hisses as Liam holds his arms down to the bed, smiling condescendingly, his muscles bulging through his skin and straining to keep Zayn down. Zayn lifts his legs and hooks them around Liam’s middle to pull him in for a kiss and Liam _oh Liam_ believes it lowering himself when in a rush Zayn flips them over and forces Liam down, straddling him.

“You still think I’m going to fuck you…” Liam reasons, furrowing his brow in sincere concern once he’s laid out beneath Zayn, his breathing is coming short and his hair is fuzzing on the bed

“Yes _I think_ you’re going to fuck me, you can’t _not_ fuck me, Liam” Zayn urges pulling the waistband of Liam’s grey sweatpants. Liam uses that moment of distraction to pull Zayn by his wrists and flip them again, and badly enough for Zayn the rubbing of skin is way too much as he flops on the mattress in admission of defeat

“Liam” Zayn growls impatiently

"As I explicitly stated, I'm not going to fuck you tonight, simple-" Liam cracks his fingers and makes a minute sound near to an idea lighting on the top his head. Zayn's near chocking him in the next few seconds, but he can't because Liam grips tightly at the base of his cock and that knocks air out of his body, goose bumps exploding on his skin and it’s too much, he won’t be able to survive this- he knows.

"-But I certainly can make you come. So, my idea is stay put and enjoy this, make mama proud" he slaps lightly on his sides to grab a pillow and fluffing it in his hands, leaving Zayn’s cock for a moment, or an eternity Zayn would say.

"I wouldn't want my mum to see this, Liam" Zayn pouts crossing his arms and looks at him still upset, but deep down he’s enjoying this, as much as he’s trying not to

"She's missing a wonderful show then, up, lift your hips for me" he waves dismissively, going to pinch his nipples. Zayn arches into the touch, his hands tingling from the pleasure.

Liam manhandles him to put a pillow under the small of his back, and he returns to grip Zayn's cock. Zayn would like to tell him about fucking stroking _did you forget stroking Liam? Simple way for a handjob,_ but he doesn't because Liam is awful when he gets flippantly mean. Last time he purposely sucked on Zayn's cock and waited until Zayn would say _I'm about to come_ or would look like he was about to come to pull off and make Zayn wish he'd have another boyfriend. In spite of everything, he came so hard that night, he thought he could see unicorns and elves skipping on green grass. If that conveys the emotion.

"Does finger fucking work as fucking for you?" He asks and strokes his way up from base to Zayn's cockhead tightly, he calloused fingers working wonders on Zayn's skin. Zayn forgets completely about the question, a tentaculed kind of pleasure crawling in his chest and flowing low on his belly like blood that thumps in his veins, and says

"Uh?"

"Oh let's play this game Zaynie, I'll ask you five questions and if you get at least three of them right I'll maybe finger fuck you, if you don't oh boy!" he widens his eyes comically like a child

"Oh boy what?"

"Oh boy as in you'll end up sleeping with a achy hard on that you won't be able to relieve till morning when I get to fuck you as hard you want me to fuck you"

Zayn shudders at the thought and nods unfailingly thinking about how hard could Liam fuck him, Liam fucks him hard enough already.

"Before you get any other idea, handjobs slash blowjobs and finger fucking work really well combined together" He smirks and laughs just after.

“I believe you’re a well-endowed intellectual Zayn, wow, aren’t you going to compliment me on the awesome vocabulary I’m actually using?” he jokes

“I’m for you fucking me, not proliferating on your use of diction, Liam” he huffs laughing, he’s going to strangle Louis, he might be the one that instilled all this mischievousness in him, surely.

“Party pooper”

That said, Zayn braces himself as Liam takes out of the lube out of the bed stand, he watches as Liam puts the small bottle of lube leaving it aside, he positions himself between Zayn’s spread legs

"Would you tell me the first few lines, of Louis’s verse in Steal my Girl?"

Liam encourages as he lowers himself on Zayn's cock, tongue licking teasingly

"Fuck Liam, do you think I can remember that song while my cock is in your mouth?"

"Yes, you're a man of many talents come on" he encourages returning back to lick teasingly at the head, he looks so pretty Zayn can’t seem to be upset with him while he’s going down and his eyes fall shut enjoying the sensation, Liam pinches him and returns back up

“The game didn’t even start and you are stalling!” he complains lightly

Zayn tries to remember but he can't because Liam envelops him in his wet and hot mouth, tongue flat against his underside as he comes up and Zayn explodes shutting his eyes closed and going to grab Liam's hair

"Fucking- isn't ahhhh Liam, fucking let me- it's and every jaw drops when she's in those jeans alright? Yes- fucking hell Liam your mouth" he curses aloud biting his lips closed as he feels the hot glide of Liam's tongue swirling around the head of his length, he tries to lift his hips but Liam’s hands heave on them promptly

"Wrong, that's my line" Liam says when he pulls off licking at his swollen lips, and grabs his bulge and Zayn kicks him lightly on the back.

Liam pinches Zayn's inner thigh in retaliation and Zayn curses chocking back a laugh; this is so frustrating and fun, he hopes it’ll happen again, not with his cock involve though.

“Fuck you Liam, I’ll get them all wrong I know”

“What’s the eight track in the album?”

“Life with You” he croaks out

“Oh so you remember that”

“Yes, we wrote it together” Zayn whispers and groans when Liam starts pumping his length with his warm and wide hand again,

“Why did we call our album Four?”

“Because it’s four years we are together”

“What did we want to call it before?”

“Music box, well at first while I was pounding into you, you wanted to call it BJ and HJ so”

Liam laughs throatily and goes for the lube beside Zayn, uncaps the bottle

“Last question I guess, got a bit carried away, if One Direction ever ends- and we’ll maybe have a family, what’s the name we’d give our first daughter?”

“Oh Liam” Zayn moans looking at his come smearing Liam’s hand that still is moving and _fuck-_

“Come on, wanna finger you now, better get it right” Liam prompts

“Adeela, meaning noble” Zayn whispers like it's a secret and he remembers he's said that after their little fishing date, smelling like sea and earth. Zayn remembers how he clung unto Liam on the boat they rented privately for themselves during the night and they laid there, wondering how nice it’s be to have a family after all the jumble that One Direction is. “Fuck, I love you, you tease who won’t fuck me”

Liam laughs again, and somehow the sound is way too much for Zayn, the rumble it does in his blood. His whole body jolts at Liam’s light stroke on his hole, cool thumb brushing at the puckered skin, and he comes like that, release coming out of him like a shock. Liam kisses him then, he crowds over him and lowers his head, rubbing their noses together and kisses him on the mouth, soft and gentle, almost reassuring, the swipes of his tongue bringing Zayn down from his body coursing with aftershocks.

“Guess I made you come” Liam snickers pecking his forehead, his hands cupping his head gently

“You! I can’t fucking believe you!” he says as he grabs the pillow above his head and smashes Liam in the face with it

“Those were easy questions Zayn, you still won your _make me come_ prize”

“I’m tired for this right now but I’m going to have my revenge, Liam” Zayn flops down on the bed again, catching his breath, he can’t believe he came so hard and he didn’t even get finger-fucked.

Liam runs to the bathroom and returns with a wet cloth and cleans him thoroughly, leaving chaste kisses as he goes. Zayn tickles and tugs Liam down with him on the bed, chucks the cloth somewhere beside the bed ignoring Liam’s complains about _keep it clean Zayn_ ; Zayn lowers Liam’s pants and squeezes Liam’s cock in his hands feeling they boy’s hitched breathes above his head. He strokes him confidently like that, listening to Liam’s moans muffled on his hair and the strain in his muscles as he presses his thumb on the slit. It doesn’t take long for Liam to come, cum covering his hands and somehow Zayn is too gone to go and wash them off so he comes back up looking at Liam in the eyes as he licks his hand clean and rejoices in Liam’s heavy breaths against his neck when they boy rubs his nose against the skin there.

“Night baby” Zayn slings an arm on Liam’s neck bringing him closer to him, the last thing he feels is Liam’s lips on his neck murmuring _I love you_.

-

“So what’s about the yelling yesterday?” Niall asks ruffling his hair the next morning. Liam looks pretty settled eating his cereal and he stands up as soon as the question comes, walking to the sink to dispose of his bowl down and washing it. Niall looks well-informed and concerned all at once and Zayn is going to whack Liam in the balls.

“Just album disagreements” Zayn mutters, sitting gingerly on the sofa

“ _Liam ah! It’s fucking every jaw drops when she’s in those jeans alright! Oh yes yes yes!_ Shut the fuck up Zayn, album disagreements this pair of balls” Louis laughs as pats him on the back mockingly

Liam snorts all of his milk in the sink.

“You too Liam!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's the title of track number eight, just invented one.  
> I really don’t know if I wanted Zayn lose, a good fuck in the morning might have been really refreshing. Idk.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
